Ice Princess 2: Reaching for heaven
by Harri B
Summary: Casey Carlyle has just started college, has a major ice skating competition coming up and on top of that, her dad has turned up. When dark secrets are revealed, Casey pushes everyone away, but will she fall without their support and love or will she win?
1. Another day of pratice

**Disclaimer: Ice Princess doesn't belong to me, so please don't sue. Any characters not associated with the film belong to me, so please obtain my permission before use.**

**A\N: This is my first Ice Princess fanfic, please be nice and review. At the end will be a preview of chapter 2.**

_Harwood Skating Rink,_

I skated around the ice rink.

"Casey!" Shouted someone

I turned to see Gen Harwood, my friend, my coach's daughter and my boyfriend's sister skating over to her.

"Hey Gen." I greeted

"Guess what!" Squealed Gen

"What?" I asked

"Guess who my new roommate at college is?"

"Who?"

"You." Gen replied

"I am?" I asked surprised

"Yes." Gen happily said

"Excellent." I said

"So, how are you and my brother?" Gen asked studying my face closely

I smiled as she thought of her boyfriend, Teddy Harwood.

"We're good." I replied trying not to give too much away

"Good," Gen said. "Anyway, I have to go. See you tomorrow roomie."

"Bye roomie."

_15 minutes later,_

I did a triple lutz when someone else called my name.

"Casey!"

"Yes Tina." I asked looking up to find my coach watching me

"You're done for today, go home."

"Thanks Tina, see you in the morning."

She disappeared and I skated over to the stairs and began to undo my skates. Suddenly my ice protectors appeared in front of my face. I looked up to find my boyfriend Teddy Harwood standing there.

"Hi." I said blushing

"Hey," Teddy said gently placing a kiss on my lips. "How are you?"

"Good." I replied smiling

"So, did you find out who you're new roommate is?" Teddy asked

"You're sister." I replied

Teddy laughed.

"So," he said taking my hand. "Do you want to grab a movie tonight?"

"O.K." I said

"Pick you up at eight."

We kissed.

"Bye."

"Bye."

**A\N: I hope you all liked and here is the preview of the next chapter.**

"Open it." Teddy said smiling

I eyed the box.

"What is it?" I asked

"Open it and you'll find out."

I undid the box.

"Oh my!" I exclaimed

**A\N: To know what's in the box, hit the review button!**


	2. The gift

**Disclaimer: Ice Princess doesn't belong to me, so please don't sue. Any characters not associated with the film belong to me, so please obtain my permission before use.**

**A\N: ****Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter**** College life is crazy at the moment and will be for the next couple of months, so I will try and update when possible.**** At the end will ****be a preview of chapter 3**

_Carlyle house,_

"Casey?" Joan Carlyle asked walking into her daughter's bedroom.

"Hey mom," I said tying up my cardigan.

"Are you going somewhere?" she asked.

"Me and Teddy were going to dinner, is that ok?" I asked.

"Of course, I heard Gen Harwood is going to be your roommate at college," she said straightening my pillows.

"Mom, Gen's nice. The whole Harwood clan is for that matter," I said staring at her.

"I know sweetie, it's just going to take time for me and Tina to thaw the grudge between us," she said looking at me.

"I love you mom," I said hugging her.

"I love you to sweetie," she said.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it!" I shouted rushing out of my room, down the stairs and flung open the door to see a man standing there. He was wearing a suit and his brown hair was neatly combed down.

"Hello, I'm looking for Joan Carlyle, is she in?" he asked with a smile.

"Mom!" I yelled. "There is somebody at the door for you."

I smiled at the man as mom came to the door and as she locked eyes on the man she went white.

"Sweetie, go finish getting ready," she said stepping out onto the porch and shutting the door behind her.

_2 hours later, the diner,_

"This is for you," he said placing a small box in front of me.

"Teddy, you didn't have to," I said.

"Open it," Teddy said smiling.

I eyed the box.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Open it and you'll find out."

I undid the box.

"Oh my!" I exclaimed. I gently took out a silver necklace which had two silver ice skates on.

"Here let me," he said placing it around my neck.

"I can't accept this," I said my hand reaching up to touch the necklace.

"Yes you can. I love you Casey. You're smart, beautiful and I love you," he said before I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him.

"I love you too," I said taking his hand as we left the restaurant.

**A\N: I know this chapter was short, but I promise the next chapter will be longer! Here is the preview of chapter 3.**

I was skating around the rink when I noticed the same man that wanted to see mom standing there watching me.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

"You're Joan Carlyle's daughter. Casey right?" he asked.

"Depends on who wants to know," I said feeling uncomfortable.

"Can we help you?" Tina asked coming out of her office.

"I'm only here to see Casey," he said his eyes not leaving mine.

"Casey, do you know this man?" Tina asked.

"He came to see my mother yesterday, but I don't know who he is," I said.

"Can you please leave, otherwise I will have to call the cops," Tina said.

"Casey, it's time you were told the truth," he coldly said.

"The truth about what?" I asked.

"Casey, I'm your biological father."

**A\N: So, Casey's biological father has turned up. How will she react? How will Joan react? Why hasn't Joan told Casey? Hit the review button for the next chapter.**


End file.
